Consecuencias de un amor
by DruAddams
Summary: Fanfic que tuve que crear para un juego de una comunidad. La idea era hacer un fic sobre una pareja completamente extraña, que a nadie se le ocurriria. Yo elegi a Lucius y a Tonks. No se por que, pero no se me ocurrió una mas extraña xDD


_**Consecuencias del amor…**_

Una noche fría rodeaba las cercanías de la mansión Malfoy. Lucius estaba sentado frente al fuego, tomando un vaso de Fire Wisky con tres hielos y jugando con la cabeza de serpiente de plata que poseía su bastón con su mano derecha. Miraba fijamente al fuego con esos ojos fríos que lo caracterizaban. El reloj de la pared le indicaba que eran las 3 y media de la mañana. Había escapado hacía una hora de Azkaban y, debido a la falta de seguridad allí, probablemente todavía nadie se había enterado de eso.

Su esposa dormía; lo sabía porque había revisado cuidadosamente las habitaciones antes de sentarse a tomar su bebida. Su hijo estaba desaparecido. Supuestamente el día siguiente seria en el que Draco comenzaría su séptimo y ultimo año en Hogwarts; pero luego de los incidentes del año anterior, eso no iba a suceder.

Por ahora solo miraba al fuego, esperando… y rezando que sus suposiciones de que nadie sabía de su escape fueran verdad. La única que sabia era ella… una mujer… que a pesar de tanto tiempo de odio, había logrado robarle el corazón… ese corazón que todos pensaban era de Narcissa, había sido arrebatado por otra mujer…

Comenzó a agitar el vaso para que los hielos hicieran ruido. El fuego comenzó a tomar un tono verde y, sin dejar de mirarlo, dio el último trago a su bebida.

Apoyó el vaso en la mesita que estaba junto al sillón y miro a la mujer que había aparecido entre las llamas. Estaba ahora sentada en el piso, porque había perdido el equilibrio torpemente al salir de la chimenea. Lucius mostró una pequeña sonrisa, que a cualquiera sorprendería por el pequeño toque de calidez que poseía.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto es… bueno, seguro?- Dijo la mujer en un susurro, luego de limpiarse las cenizas que habían en su túnica.

-No te preocupes. Todavía piensan que estoy en Azkaban…- Dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie, mirando fijamente a la mujer, con un tono de voz tranquilo y lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara, pero cuidando no despertar a su esposa.

-Bien…- Dijo la mujer mas tranquila. Miro a Lucius un momento y luego sonrió ampliamente, lanzándose en sus brazos. –Estaba tan preocupada.- Dijo cerrando los ojos, apoyando la frente en el hombro de su amado. –Por un momento pensé que llegaría aquí y que no estarías sentado esperándome.-

-No debiste dudar de mi.- Dijo Lucius, acariciando el cabello rosado de su dama. –Te dije que todo iba a estar bien…- Sonrió. – ¿Que sucedió con el hibrido? – Dijo fríamente.

La mujer se separo un poco, pero solo lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a la cara. –Te dije que no lo llames así… Remus es un buen hombre… pero bueno… no es lo que buscaba… pensé que si, pero me equivoque… tu eres lo que buscaba.- Se acerco a el y lo beso dulcemente. Después de eso, continuó hablando.- Le dije que lo que tenia con el simplemente no podía funcionar… y que debía dejar la Orden por problemas personales. Trataron de detenerme… pero me fui antes de que dijeran más. –Estas ultimas palabras las dijo con algo de tristeza; se notaba que aquellas personas aun le importaban, pero no tanto como él.

En silencio caminaron hacia la puerta de la mansión. Tomados de la mano, estaban decididos a escapar de allí y jamás volver. Lucius abrió la puerta y ambos salieron. En el momento de cerrar la entrada se quedaron paralizados, mirando al frente. El bastón de Lucius callo al piso, pero el no se inmuto.

-¿Tratando de escapar de tu amo, Lucius?- Ante el silencio del hombre, Lord Voldemort continuo. –Al parecer no eras el buen vasallo que pretendías… Sin embargo, tengo un seguidor mejor. –Sonrió. –La carne de tu carne…- Un joven se adelanto y se puso junto a su amo. Su pelo rubio estaba tirado hacia atrás y estaba usando una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta el piso. Se había quitado la mascara hacia solo unos segundos. –Draco.- Dijo Lord Voldemort una vez que Lucius había visto claramente a su hijo, siguiendo los pasos que lo habían condenado a el.-

-¿Si, My Lord?- Dijo fríamente el joven, sin dejar de mirar con odio a su padre. No podía creer que hubiera traicionado de esa manera a su madre; y encima con esa mujer… el enemigo.

-Draco,- Continuo Lord Voldemort, sonriendo fríamente bajo la luz de la luna, que resaltaba sus facciones de serpiente mas que nunca, -Te dije que tenia una misión para ti, ya que no pudiste cumplir el encargo que te di hace tres meses…- Antes de que el joven se disculpara nuevamente por su error, Voldemort siguió… -Quiero que asesines a este traidor, que pretendía escapar de mi, con una mujer que era parte de aquel grupo que quería destruirme.- Sonrió. –Pero primero, quiero que la mates a ella, para que tu padre entienda, como ultima acción en este mundo, que conmigo, Lord Voldemort, no se juega.

-Si, My Lord.- Dijo el joven y, sin dudarlo, puso su varita en alto. Su padre no pudo detenerlo; estaba sorprendido de que su propio hijo estuviera haciendo eso… antes de que Tonks o el reaccionaran, la mujer cayo muerta al piso, con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Momentos después, Lucius la acompañaba. Habían terminado su vida de la manera que, lamentablemente, ambos temían, y sabían, que iban a hacerlo.

Dos meses antes, en Azkaban, Lucius estaba sentado en su celda, aburrido. Los dementores ya no custodiaban la prisión, por lo que a cualquier mortífago o mago talentoso, como era el, le seria fácil escapar… pero no quería hacerlo.

Desde hacia varios meses ya, los Aurors se habían encargado de custodiar a los prisioneros, colocando a uno en especial para cada seguidor del Señor Oscuro. A él le había tocado ser custodiado por Nimphadora Tonks, la hija de una de sus cuñadas. Al principio sólo eran discusiones, pero luego de unos días, comenzó a verla con otros ojos. No podía explicarse por que, pero verla siendo amigable con todos sus compañeros a pesar del mal ambiente en el que estaban, le atraía... porque era algo que no había visto nunca.

Esa noche, cerca de la hora de la cena, Tonks se acerco a la celda para dejar la comida de Lucius. Lo miro con asco, como siempre lo hacia, pero había algo en su mirada que había cambiado.

-¿Por que no te sientas y me hacen compañía?- Le dijo el hombre, aun sentado contra la pared.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, porque nunca antes le había hablado con ese tono de voz. Se ruborizo bastante, pero mantuvo la postura. -¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- Dijo fríamente.

-Porque te lo pido de buena manera, y hace mucho que no establezco una conversación con nadie. Así que, por favor, ¿Por qué no te sientas a hacerme compañía?

Tonks lo miro atónita. Estaba pidiéndole por favor que lo acompañara. Pensó que podía ser una trampa, pero había algo en la mirada de Lucius que había cambiado, algo que, para su sorpresa, comenzaba a atraerle. –Bien.- Dijo entrando a la celda y caminando hacia la pared enfrentada a Lucius; pero, nuevamente, su mirada la atrajo, y termino sentada junto a el, observándolo fijamente mientras él comía.

Todo fue muy rápido. En solo unos minutos ya se habían puesto a hablar como si no fueran más que dos personas que casualmente se conocieron. Después de unas horas, Tonks se puso de pie. –Es hora de que me valla.- Dijo sonriendo.

Lucius se levanto, deseando que no se fuera, pero era inevitable. –Bien…- Dijo acercándose a ella. –Pero vuelve mañana.- Se acerco y le dio un beso tranquilo en los labios. Tonks se quedo plasmada mirándolo, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Se sonrojo muchísimo de repente y salio de la celda casi corriendo. Pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de Lucius, se dio vuelta y hablo. –Lo haré…-

Semanas pasaron y cada vez se sentían mas atraídos el uno por el otro. Pronto, esa atracción se convirtió en amor. Y ya no querían esconderlo más. Una noche, horas después de la cena, comenzaron a besarse y un guardia los vio. Antes de que dijera nada, Lucius tomo la varita de Tonks, que estaba en su bolsillo, y lo asesino. Ella lo miro dolida, porque no le gustaba verlo matando gente y ya no quería que lo hiciera.

-Lo siento.- Dijo él. –Si escapaba iban a alejarte de mí. –Nunca pensó que iba a disculparse por matar a alguien, y mucho menos que iba a asesinar a una persona solo para que no lo separaran de su amante.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- Dijo ella, horrorizada.

-Escapa conmigo.- El no interrumpió sus palabras, a pesar de ver que la mirada de Tonks mostraba temor. –Ahora mismo… Es fácil escapar; lo hubiera hecho hace mucho si tú no hubieras estado aquí.- Su voz era fría, como siempre, pero la honestidad de sus palabras solo tranquilizaba a la mujer. Con un movimiento de la varita de Tonks, Lucius hizo que la suya apareciera en la celda. –Me iré a mi mansión; quiero que este allí en exactamente una hora. Ve y busca lo que sea que quieras llevar contigo… y escapa conmigo; deja todo esto atrás y comienza una nueva vida conmigo.

Ella lo dudo por un momento; pero finalmente accedió. –Tengo que hablar con Remus…- Dijo en un suspiro, luego, con miedo, miro a su amado a los ojos. – ¿Y qué sucederá si Él nos atrapa?-.

-Probablemente nos mate.- Dijo Lucius fríamente, pero con un tono de valentía y sin mostrar miedo. -¿Estás dispuesta a morir conmigo? ¿Por mi?-

Ella lo miro a los ojos, acaricio su rostro y sonrió.

-No lo desearía de otra manera.-

-Bien… porque yo tampoco.-

Luego de hundirse en un apasionado beso… el resto es historia…


End file.
